


Sword and Shield

by Starbat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, F/F, and sometimes you just want happy lesbians u feel me, gaaaayyyy, this is pretty fluffy because im expecting a lot of angst from the prompt week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbat/pseuds/Starbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin sometimes worries over Azura's choice in armament. Surely something safer like a bow would be better for her, right?</p>
<p>Azura thinks Corrin is being a bit overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of azurrin week, Weapon. it's just something light for this prompt, since angst comes too often with these two. I get the feeling Corrin could be a bit of a mother hen, what with Azura having such low HP and defense (at least early on) in the game. Seriously, why didn't she pick up a ranged weapon? Is it just because lances look cooler with a dancer or what?
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

Even though she _adores_ Azura, loves her to bits, Corrin can’t help but to feel a little exasperated when it’s the fourth time in just one day that she’s had to jump in and save her from an enemy that managed to slip past the far-reaching naginata. Of course, she’d never _not_ do it, and it was rewarding in itself to ask if Azura was alright and get a grateful nod and – only now and then – a kiss on the cheek for ‘outstanding service’. She was certainly never going to lose any motivation in helping her out.

_However_ , that didn’t mean it was not nerve-wracking every time Corrin saw Azura in a bind in the first place.

So maybe it was less out of actual irritation and more out of concern when she finally decided it was time to ask Azura if she would ever feel like mixing it up a little. 

She caught up to her while they were on their down time, still trying to plan ahead for the next battle. Azura was hanging around near the field, humming and polishing the very thing Corrin had come up to talk about.

Perfect (?).

“Azura, I’ve been meaning to ask….” She started slowly, approaching and getting up onto the tips of her toes as if a more aerial view would help her determine why Azura picked that weapon and not a more sensible one, like a bow, or a tome – something to keep her further from the fight.

She looked up expectantly, posture still relaxed as she invited Corrin over to sit on the bench beside her. “Yes?”

Corrin coughed and sat down to her, casting a somewhat questioning look down at the lance that Azura was still polishing. “Why do you fight with a naginata?”

Azura paused briefly – only just enough for Corrin to catch it, before the Azura returned to polishing like nothing had been said – and asked what she meant. “Are you asking why I have this one in particular, or why I fight at all?”

“No, no, I just –“ Corrin let out a huff of confused energy, deciding to restart her sentence before this one could get jumbled up. “Why this,” She said, gesturing to the weapon in question, “And not something like…..a bow, or a tome, or daggers, or….anything like that?”

She gave Corrin an amused look. “Probably because I learned how to fight with a naginata, and not any of those things you just mentioned.”

Corrin was a little put out. “W-well, that’s a good point, but….” She sighed again. “Maybe, you could try to pick one of them up…?” She suggested weakly.

“Why the sudden insistence? Is what I’ve been doing so far unsatisfactory?” Azura asked, a bit of a teasing lilt to her voice in the follow-up question.

“No!” Corrin shook her head quickly, and then in a more reserved tone, “I, uh, just thought that a ranged weapon could be helpful, because we have so many swordfighters right now, and, uh,” She struggled for further excuses.

Azura raised an eyebrow. “Am I really going to need to force this out of you? Just tell me why you’re so concerned about it.”

Corrin pouted, but did as she was told, tracing a line along the shaft of the naginata. “I, kind of, maybe, figured you’d be safer with a ranged weapon. So I wouldn’t have to, um, worry as much.”

That got a bit of a smile from her, although it miffed her just a little that Azura wasn’t taking her seriously (but any level of annoyance, even the most minute, was always, always overweighed by Corrin’s affections, so the smile made her happy even when she knew it was going to be counterproductive to what she was hoping to talk about) so Corrin gave a weak smile back.

“Corrin, you’re very sweet. But I promise, I know what I am doing with the naginata. I am not so unskilled in combat that I can’t use it just as well as some of the others around camp.”

“Yes, but-“ She tried, but was soon cut off.

“But what?”

Corrin mumbled her response, blushing a little while she tucked her head down childishly. This was an embarrassment. The fearless dragon princess, everyone. Cowering in front of a pretty girl that she was too nervous about upsetting to speak with properly.

Azura also found the humor in it, giving her a wry look and urging her to speak up. “I didn’t catch that, Corrin.”

“You can’t take as many hits as the rest of us,” Corrin said, at an only-slightly-higher volume than the last time. “I get scared for you and I can’t concentrate.”

Azura gently set the weapon down and took up one of Corrin’s hands, rubbing it with her thumb in a comforting gesture. “I’m not just there for show, you know. I know I’m not a frontline fighter, but I don’t always need to be babysat.”

“I know, but….!” Corrin’s voice went up in frustration. “I don’t like watching you get hit!”

“I’m not particularly fond of it either,” She admitted in a light, conversational tone, “But don’t you think the same goes for me? I hate seeing you hurt, too, you know.”

_But that’s different_ , Corrin wanted to insist, still sulking and refusing to be comforted. “I can pull my dragonstone out if it gets bad. You don’t have that kind of protection!”

“But I have you.” She countered, making brief but meaningful eye contact. “I don’t think I can name a time I’ve faced the same enemy for more than a minute without you barging in and dispatching them before I get the chance to.” She pointed out. “Have you considered that perhaps your constant hovering is the reason you think I’m so fragile?”

Corrin huffed one final time and pulled her hand away to cross her arms. “I don’t like seeing people fight you. It makes me want to – Argh! I don’t know! It makes me want to hurt them!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “I just don’t want the fighting to get so close to you!” If Azura was attacked, then Corrin would shield her. If Azura was attacking, Corrin would lend her strength. It was simply too natural a behavior for her to even consider dialing it down. Corrin would willingly serve as both sword and shield for her if it meant no harm would come to the dancer.

Azura laced their hands together again. “Then I will fight just as hard as you do to make sure you don’t worry. I can keep myself safe with my weapon, on my terms.”

“But, I can still help, right?” Corrin asked hesitantly, worried for a moment that this meant Azura would be mad if she rushed in to help again. 

She laughed. “Yes, of course. I don’t think any weapon I have could protect me better than an angry dragon. And I doubt I could stop you, even if I wanted.”

Corrin scratched at the back of her neck sheepishly, knowing she’d technically lost the argument but not able to care because Azura had already stood up and extended a hand for her to do the same. “I have to go fill my shift in the mess hall, but before you go….”

She leaned over to give Corrin a chaste kiss. “For protecting me,” She elaborated with a giggle. “I promise to return the favor.”

Corrin blushed. Maybe there were better things to worry about than weapon choice.


End file.
